Electronic equipment using semiconductor structures is essential for many modern applications. With the advancement of electronic technology, the semiconductor structures are becoming steadily compact while having greater functionality and greater amounts of integrated circuitry. With the increasing functionality and compact scale of the semiconductor structure, numerous manufacturing operations are implemented with increased complexity.
The manufacturing operations of the semiconductor structure involve many steps and operations on a compact semiconductor structure. The manufacturing of the semiconductor structure with an increased interconnect density is becoming increasingly complicated. An increase in complexity of manufacturing the semiconductor structure may result in deficiencies such as degraded electrical performance or other issues, resulting in a high yield loss of the semiconductor structure and increase of manufacturing cost. As such, there are many challenges for modifying a structure of the semiconductor structures and improving the manufacturing operations.